


One Journey's End...

by justplainvaults



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Serana and the Dragonborn share a moment at Castle Volkihar.





	One Journey's End...

The sounds of celebration continued inside the Castle, the clanging of chalices echoing off every inch of the aged stone. Harkon’s ashes still lay inside the now locked chamber, access to it now restricted to only two of those within the Castle’s walls. Until things were entirely resolved, the castle would be a very different place. But for now, things resembled something that resembled what had been the norm for so long.

Arms braced against the railing atop the balcony, Svanrek was silent as she watched the fog continued to roll around both herself and the waters around the castle. A chalice of blood sat close by, fingers just barely out of its reach. Months had passed since her turning, and even now, she still felt _strange_ …as though a humming was present across her entire body. It felt good, a replacement for the empty feeling that had existed inside her for so long, even before returning home to Skyrim. Years of odd jobs, wandering, scrapping by on the barest threads of gold. It truly seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Even that fateful day in Helgen didn’t seem as though it had been nearly a year ago, but rather, a hundred. Alduin was defeated, and yet, Skyrim still showed no signs of coming under anything even resembling calm. The Civil War still was afoot, and it would only get bloodier before it stopped.

 “Something tells me you’re not just watching the fog because you’ve never seen it before.” Serana spoke softly, knowing that only the two of them would hear it. Smiling just a bit, the Dragonborn looked over her shoulder, shaking her head as she returned to her full height. The cloak of her armor fluttered a bit in the dull breeze,  

“If I was, would you think I was crazy?”

“Got me there, cause I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna know my answer. Not after what I’ve seen.” There was a certain playfulness in Serana’s voice, furthered by the beginnings of a small smile that took root in the corners of her lips. “Wanna tell me why you’re really out here?”

“Just thinking. That’s all.”

“About what?” Serana pressed, just gently. If Syanrek wanted to talk about it, she would. There was no sense in pushing it. The other woman had been more patient in her own questioning, so it was the least the elder vampire could do. Especially after all of this.

“Where all of this is going. You’re going to stay here, I imagine. You’ve earned some time off.” Syanrek answered as she turned back towards the fog just slightly, her brown hair picking up with the slight breeze.

“So you’re saying you’re gonna be leaving, that it?” Serana arched a brow.

“I’m sure Lydia’s still got the house just as I left it. And Ulfric is probably wondering why I’ve gone rogue on him. Amazed he hasn’t sent some kind of patrol out to look for me.”

“And what about the castle? Pretty sure since Dad’s gone, it’s the two of us in charge. Unless you wanna leave that ‘honor’ to me.” Crossing her arms over her armored chest, Serana did little to disguise the fact she wasn’t thrilled at the idea of being the sole one in charge. Things would be changing now that her father was gone, but that process was, naturally, going to take a degree of time to take effect. Not to mention the presence of her mother was going to be both a complicated matter. One that she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to handle entirely by herself.

“You sound like you’re not happy at the idea of me leaving.”

“I’d be lying if I said it was a thrilling proposition.” It was a truthful answer. Hearing it, Syanrek turned back to Serana.

“So you want me to stay longer?”

“That, or I can come with you. Either way, pretty sure I’d be happy with those two options.” A small chuckle that escaped the Dragonborn’s lips.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve taken a liking to me.”

“And what if I have?” The tone that accompanied Serana’s words still held a hint of playfulness, although the words themselves remained serious. Arms still crossed, she remained rooted to her spot as the other woman came forward just a step. The fog continued to wrap itself around the two of them, obscuring them from any soul that might be watching. Gazing up at Serana’s yellow eyes, Syanrek slow drew in a breath of unneeded air.

“I’d say that…you make a convincing argument…” She muttered, reaching up and running her fingers along Serana’s arm. Even through the layers of clothing and armor, the Dragonborn could feel Serena struggling to remain still. In their time together, she’d come to learn there were few things that made the other vampire squirm. To feel such a reaction from so simple a touch…it easily drew her attention even fuller.

The temptation to tease the other was too great for her to resist. In her childhood, Syanrek had been likened to a trickster, a trait that had only persevered in her now immortal adulthood. “But what’s in it for me?”

“Besides the fact that you’ll have an entire castle to yourself? Didn’t realize you’d need more convincing.”

“Maybe I do…maybe I don’t. Depends on what your answer would be, Serena.” A mischievous flicker ran through the Dragonborn’s eyes. “So what will it be?”

“Well…since you keep asking…” Serana’s answer began slow and precise, each word sounding as though it had taken an eternity of thought to be said now. Yellow eyes absorbed every detail of the other’s face, right down to the same colored eyes gazing back at her. “Maybe I don’t want you to go for another reason.”

“…which would be what?” Syanrek responded with an arched eyebrow. She took another step towards Serena, boots connecting with Serana’s own.  Again, the wind picked up, flowing through both of their capes in the process.

“Maybe…I like having you around. Especially given all you went through to help me stop Dad.” It felt as though there was static moved along the two of them, bouncing back and forth between their bodies.

“You say that like I didn’t have a stake in it…I didn’t exactly care for the Dawnguard getting their hands on the bow and killing all of us.” Syanrek’s grin once more seized control of her lips. “Try again?”

A small growl escaped Serana’s lips. “You are absolutely infuriating, you know that, right?”

“I’ve been told that. You love it anyway.” Syanrek giggled, before letting her fingers move up to the other vampire’s shoulder. A small shudder again rippled through Serana’s skin. “Try again?”

“You know what…there’s no reasoning with you. I should have expected that.” Rolling her eyes, Serana turned slightly, moving as though she intended to return inside the castle. Syanrek sighed, before moving forward to catch the other’s shoulder.

“Hey, c’mon, you know I was only kidd-“ Within seconds, Serana had turned, arms grabbing Syanrek’s own and holding them in place before she quickly leaned forward. Feeling the other vampire’s lips on her own, the Dragonborn’s eyes widened. She had flirted with Serana before, that went without saying, but all of it had been met with an almost uninterested response. And now this? For someone who had trained herself to expect the unexpected at every possible turn, Syanrek hadn’t expected anything close to this.

“Think you’ll stay now?” Serana asked, breaking the kiss and leaning her head back a bit. Almost entirely at a loss for words, Syanrek stared blankly back at the vampire. For a moment, Serena feared that perhaps the kiss had been too far and begun to take a small step back. Sensing the other moving away, the Dragonborn followed, fingers moving out to take hold of Serana’s, stopping her. Yellow eyes rose back to meet what could have been a twin.

“I think maybe we can work something out…”

           

           


End file.
